Nicktoons: Halloween Creep Out
by SOLmaster
Summary: A Nicktoons Unite Halloween Special. While trick or treating, SpongeBob and Timmy accidentally bring an old demon to life, and it starts stealing children's sugar energy. Can they stop it before it destroys the world? Read and Review. Complete
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins

_Since Halloween is coming up, I thought it would be a cool idea to make up a Halloween Nicktoons Unite fanfic. Here's the full summery._

_Nicktoons: Halloween Creep Out: Jimmy reads a scary story to Timmy and SpongeBob about a legend that happened many years ago, but they're more excited about going trick or treating than the story. But Danny comes down with a ghost cold, and is unable to go, along with Jimmy, who wants to stay and take care of Danny. While Timmy and SpongeBob are out trick or treating, they take SpongeBob's 'shortcut' through the Amity Park woods and end up getting lost. Then SpongeBob lights up the candle that sealed up a monster, and then it starts stealing children's suger energy. Can they stop it and save Halloween?_

_This is cowritten with dannyfangirl and tomboyishgirl108, please read and review._

* * *

**Nicktoons: Halloween Creep Out**

Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins…

In a dark village, inside a house there was a ten year old boy with messy brown hair and buck teeth, sleeping in bed. Then he wakes up to see a dark shadow over him, snarling.

Outside, there was a fourteen year old boy with spiky black hair, wearing old style clothes, walking until he gasps to see a monster and the little boy being carried away by him into the woods.

"Oh no." He gasped.

The boy walked up to a square sponge wearing a black suit and top hat. "Mayor SpongeBoy TopHat," He called. "He's back and he took Mike."

The sponge gasped and said, "We have to see the genius, he'll know what to do."

The two came across a ten year old boy with sleek back brown hair wearing a brown coat and blue pants.

"Johnny Quasar," Mayor SpongeBoy said. "Darien Feral's cousin Mike Tiberius was captured by the demon's monster. You as the genius of your world must have the solution."

"In fact I do," He answered. "With Darien's ghost hunting abilities we can stop him. Into the woods of Amity Park!" He ordered. "I just hope we're not too late."

* * *

Deep in the woods, a large wolf put a scared Mike on the ground in front of a large tree.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

He hears laughing coming from the tree and it began to talk in a scary voice, "Excellent work, this boy is flowing with sugar energy."

It grabbed Mike with its root and a pink glow formed around him, then the pink energy started to flow through the root and into the tree. Mike trembled at what was happening.

Then, Johnny came and chopped the root with an ax, causing it to drop Mike, and Darien caught him.

"What is the meaning of this?" The tree asked.

"The demon in the old tree of Amity Park, known as 'The Doom Tree'." Johnny said. "Still having your wolf man kidnap children so you can steal their sugar energy I see."

"Yes," The Doom Tree answered. "And you're next."

"Not quite, because I now have the items I need to seal you for good." Johnny said with a smirk.

Darien handed Johnny his Feral Candle and SpongeBoy handed him a match.

Johnny lit the candle and the flame glows green and he said, "Feral Candle, seal up The Doom Tree and keep him from stealing all children's sugar energy!"

The candle shot a green light at The Doom Tree and it became a regular tree as the candle went out and Johnny smiled.

_'So, Johnny Quasar sealed up The Doom Tree with Darien's Feral Candle and all children's sugar energy was safe.'_ Jimmy read out of a book to Timmy and SpongeBob. _'And legend tells that if the candle was ever lit, the demon inside The Doom Tree would live once again and try to finish what he started.'_ Jimmy closed the book. "Well, what do you guys think?" He asked Timmy and SpongeBob.

"That was creepy." SpongeBob said in a scared tone.

"No, it wasn't," Timmy said. "All that talk about sugar just made me hungry, I just can't wait till we go trick or treating."

"I know, it's gonna be..."

"AH-CHOO!" A large ecto-blast shot from behind the wall, causing the three to duck.

"Oh no, I know a sneeze and ecto-blast anywhere." Jimmy panicked. "That could only mean..."

Danny opens the door and sniffles. "Sorry, guys." He apologized.

"Danny has a ghost cold." Jimmy finished.

"I do not; it was just a little..." He sneezed again and eyebeams shot out, having Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob duck.

"Bless you," SpongeBob said.

"Thanks." Danny replied.

"You do have a ghost cold." Jimmy said.

"We can tell by the ecto-beams and sneezing," Timmy mentions.

"Aw man..." Danny groaned, "I'm as sick as a dog!"

"Arf?" Goddard turns to Danny confused.

"No offense."

"I think you should probably stay in bed and rest up," Jimmy suggested. "You know this illness can be dangerous... and hazardous."

"What?!" Timmy explained. "But, we were all supposed to go trick or treating together."

"Yeah," SpongeBob agreed. "And what about all the candy we were supposed to get?"

"Uh..." Danny thought. "We'll still meet here tonight. If I get enough rest I should probably be better when you guys get back."

Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob look at each other.

* * *

Later that day, the doorbell at Fenton Works rings. Dani answers the door and sees Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob dressed in costumes all shout, "Trick or treat!" SpongeBob was dressed as a pirate, Timmy was a vampire, and Jimmy was a doctor.

"Nice one, guys." Dani said.

"So, where's Danny?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, tell him to hurry before all the houses run out of candy." Timmy said.

They hear a sneeze and blast come from upstairs.

"Oh no." Timmy said worried.

"What?" Dani wondered.

Timmy just pushes Dani aside and runs upstairs. "He's NOT gonna be sick on Halloween!" He shouted as he ran up.

"Uh, don't mind him." Jimmy told Dani.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna go put on my costume." Dani said as she left. "Also, Danny's kinda sick today."

Jimmy and SpongeBob gasped and they both ran up to Danny's room and see Timmy pulling on his shirt while he was in bed.

"How can you be sick on Halloween?!" Timmy shouted.

"Relax, Timmy," Danny said pushing him away. "I should be just fine enough to... ah-choo!" He shot an eyebeam at Timmy.

"You're still stick." SpongeBob pointed out.

"No duh." Timmy said as he got up.

"Sorry guys," Danny apologized. "I still feel really sick."

"And there's no way you can go trick or treating in your condition." Jimmy pointed out. "You're gonna have to stay home, and I'll stay here with you tonight to make sure you get better."

"Aw man!" Timmy groaned, "So Danny can't be with us?"

"And nether can you, Jimmy?" SpongeBob asked in a disappointed tone.

"No, but, you two can go trick or treating together." Danny suggested to Timmy and SpongeBob.

Timmy and SpongeBob brightened up a bit, and SpongeBob asked, "Can we really, because it wouldn't be that much fun without…"

"Alright!" Timmy shouted interrupting SpongeBob. "I'm not gonna miss out on any candy! Come on!" He said as he dragged SpongeBob away.


	2. Chapter 2: Sugary Madness

Chapter 2: Sugary Madness

The front door of Fenton works opens and Timmy and SpongeBob come out. "Alright, we're going trick or treating."

"We'll bring you and Danny back some candy." SpongeBob told Jimmy.

"Alright, but just remember to not eat any candy that's unwrapped." Jimmy noted as he closed the door and opened it again. "And don't trick or treat at houses with no porch light on." He closes the door and opens the door again. "And look both ways before-" He was interrupted when Timmy closed the door.

"Finally, let's go." Timmy told SpongeBob.

They went to a house and rang the doorbell. Mr. Lancer answered it.

"Hello?" he asks.

"Trick or treat!" Timmy and SpongeBob both shout.

"I don't think you annoying kids deserve anymore candy, but if it'll make you get tooth decay later on, very well." He drops three pieces of candy each in their bags.

"Thanks!" Timmy and SpongeBob shout as they run off.

"And if any of you tipi my house, I'll hold you back!" Mr. Lancer shouted at them.

They see Dash, and he shouts to the rest of the jocks, "Now's out chance!" He holds up toilet paper and runs toward Lancer's house.

"Well, plenty of more candy where that came from," Timmy said. "Let's go!"

"Right!" SpongeBob replied as they run off happily to do more trick or treating

TIMMY: **On Halloween all through the night**

**Everything's full of fear and fright**

**And the bats outside are gonna bite**

**But, I'll just grab my jack-o-lantern, ready to grab some sugary candy**

**And I'll feel really dandy**

**I just hope those creeps don't interfere with this Sugary Madness**

**Sugary Madness**

Timmy and SpongeBob come across a big scary looking house, making the two feel a bit scared.

SPONGEBOB: **Sugary Madness!**

**Yes, this night is really creepy**

**We'll get cavities oh so deeply **

**That we'll cry**

When they reach the door they ring the doorbell and the owner pours lots of candy into their bags.

**This Sugary Madness will make our tummies ache that'll make us think we've died**

As they leave, SpongeBob is eating a pixie stick and Timmy is eating a chocolate bar.

**But, I don't care as long as I got Sugary Madness**

TIMMY: **Don't give us any fruit**

**If you do it'll make us puke**

As the two leave the next house, they are each holding a small box of raisins, looking disappointed. They both toss it aside and walk off happily to get more candy.

TIMMY & SPONGEBOB: **We want Sugary Madness!**

JIMMY:** The ghouls, ghosts, and creeps**

**Will try and take our treats**

As they were waking, they ran into Dash and his friends and demands they hand them their bags of candy. SpongeBob hugs his bag tightly, not wanting to let go of his candy.

**But, I don't feel like I really want to share**

Dash starts tugging on the bag, trying to take it away, and SpongeBob starts tugging it also, trying to keep Dash from taking it.

**Don't take my candy corn and chocolate bars**

**Or my tiny gummy cars**

Timmy helps out SpongeBob, by grabbing some eggs from one of the jocks and throwing it at Dash, causing him to let go. Timmy keeps throwing more and more eggs until they run away.

**This is mine, get your own!**

**It's my Sugary Madness**

SpongeBob and Timmy smile at each other as they both run off to continue trick or treating.

DANNY: **This night is a real thrill**

**I can't sit just still**

**Because this Sugary Madness is taking over**

They get more and more candy from each house they visit and they each eat a piece of candy as they walk to the next house and get more candy.

**But if you find me just one thing**

TIMMY: **That is better than trick or treating**

JIMMY: **Or getting bullies beaten**

SPONGEBOB: **Then we'll give up this craving for Sugary Madness**

ALL: **Sugary Madness, Sugary Madness**

**We want Sugary Madness!**

TIMMY: **Just give us our**

ALL: **Sugary Madness**

Later, Timmy and SpongeBob are sitting on the curb of the sidewalk eating some of their candy.

"Well, other than the scary houses, creepy jack-o-lanterns, candy stealing jock bullies, and that adorable little song that played just a while ago. I say this year's trick or treating was awesome, what do you think?" SpongeBob asked Timmy.

"I don't know, dude." Timmy said. "What would really be cool was if Jimmy's story was true."

"But, didn't he say it wasn't real." SpongeBob said.

"Yeah, but its Halloween, every scary story that's told should be real." He stood up and looked inside his bag. "Well, let's get back and give our leftover candy to Danny and Jimmy." Timmy suggested.

"Yeah, we can even take that shortcut I saw." SpongeBob said.

Timmy got a shocked look as SpongeBob points to a pathway to a scary looking forest.

"Oh, no!" Timmy said. "We're not taking another one of your 'shortcuts'."

"How come?" SpongeBob asked.

"Remember the last times?" Timmy said mentioning flashbacks.

* * *

_"That's weird," SpongeBob said staring at his surroundings. "I was sure this was the way."_

_He, Timmy, Jimmy, and Danny were in quick sand. _

"_Thanks for the shortcut, SpongeBob." Danny sarcastically said._

* * *

_Jimmy was looking at a map with SpongeBob looking over his shoulder._

"_I know that was a shortcut right there." SpongeBob pointed at the map._

"_It wasn't a shortcut, dude!" Timmy shouted angrily._

_They were now in the middle of a desert._

"_WE'RE LOST NOW!" _

* * *

_In another room, SpongeBob opens a door._

"_See?" SpongeBob happily said. "I told you this shortcut was a good idea!"_

_Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny come in and the see they're surrounded by bunch of robots._

_They all glare at him, and SpongeBob puts on an embarrassed grin._

* * *

"So, I almost got us killed that last few times we took my shortcuts." SpongeBob said innocently. "All that means is that nothing can go wrong while we take this trail.

Timmy looks unconvinced, until he finally says, "Fine, we'll take the shortcut."

"Yay!" SpongeBob cheers as he starts running toward the forest, and Timmy follows.

* * *

As they were walking through the woods, they hear spooky noises coming from the trees and bushes.

"This is turning out to be another brilliant shortcut." Timmy sarcastically complimented.

"Well, this may seem a little creepy, but I'm sure Fenton Works is just…" He hears a twig snap and he yelps as he grabs onto Timmy.

Timmy frowns and pushes SpongeBob away. "I told you coming here was a bad idea, and now we're lost and there's no way we can see where to go."

SpongeBob screamed and cried. "Why didn't you say coming here was a bad idea?"

"I did." Timmy pointed out.

"You did?" SpongeBob said surprised. "Oh…well, why didn't you tell me my shortcuts always get us in trouble?"

"I did!" Timmy pointed out again.

"You did?" SpongeBob cried again and ran around. "We're gonna be lost forever!" He ran into a big tree. "Oof!" He groaned in pain as he sat on the floor and something fell on his head. "Huh?" He wondered as he saw it was a candle.

"Hey," Timmy said as he came over. "This kinda looks like the tree from the story, and that looks like the candle that sealed up that demon."

SpongeBob looked at the candle. "You're right; you don't think it's the same one, do you?"

"How should I know?" Timmy said uninterested. "Let's just find a way out of here."

SpongeBob reached into his pocket and took out a match. "Well, this candle will be perfect to light our way." He lit the match and lit up the candle.

The all of a sudden, the flame started to glow green.

"Huh?" SpongeBob wondered.

"SpongeBob?" Timmy asked.

There was a big blast of green light, and SpongeBob and Timmy cower in fear as they see the inside of the tree through the holes let out a red glow and it began to speak. "I am released."

_I wrote the song Sugary Madness for this fic, I hope you liked it. What's gonna happen to Timmy and SpongeBob? Wait for the next chapter and find out. Review._


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Bad Wolfman

Chapter 3: The Big Bad Wolf Man

SpongeBob screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

"What did you do?" Timmy angrily asked.

"Nothing! I swear!"

The tree began to speak again, "I am known as The Doom Tree. This sponge has lit the candle that has sealed me for a hundred years."  
Timmy glares at SpongeBob. "Smooth."

Then, a large wolf comes out from atop of the tree and lands in front of Timmy and SpongeBob, causing them to hug each other in fear as they shiver.

From the wolf's P.O.V, it sees a pink aura coming from Timmy, and it growls and snarls. Timmy and SpongeBob looked frightened.

"Wanna run for our lives?" SpongeBob asked Timmy.

"After you." Timmy replied. The two then ran from the wolf and tree while screaming.

"Don't let them escape," The Doom Tree told the wolf. "That boy is flowing with sugar energy. Find him and bring him to me."

The wolf howls and runs after Timmy and SpongeBob.

* * *

Timmy and SpongeBob were running through the dark woods. "I think we lost them." Timmy told SpongeBob.

They see the wolf jump from a tall tree and land in back of them, they scream as they keep running and the wolf chases them.

"What do we do?" SpongeBob asked.

"JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Timmy yelled.

While they were running from the wolf, SpongeBob thought of something, "Hey, Timmy, don't you have your recaller?"

"Oh yeah." Timmy said. "Duh!" He takes his recaller out of his pocket.

"Call Jimmy! Call Jimmy!" SpongeBob kept shouting.

"I will!" Timmy shouted as he pushes a button.

* * *

Meanwhile in Danny's room, Danny was in bed and Jimmy was sitting at Danny's desk, carving a pumpkin with a laser.

Jimmy smiled to see his jack-o-lantern done with his atom symbol carved in, until Danny sneezes and a blast of ectoplasm hits the pumpkin, destroying it.

"Uh...sorry." Danny said embarrassed.

While Jimmy was wiping the pumpkin goo off him, he hears his recaller beep.

"Huh?" he wondered and answers it, "Hello?"

"Jimmy! Jimmy!" Timmy voice called. "It's us, Timmy and SpongeBob!"

"Guys?" Jimmy asked, "How's Trick or Treating?"

"He's trying to eat us!" SpongeBob cried.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked confused.

* * *

"The tree and the wolf!" Timmy shouted as he ran. "They're after us!"

SpongeBob tried grabbing onto the recaller. "He's gonna catch us!" They started fighting over the recaller, until it slipped out of their hands.

* * *

The next thing Jimmy hears is growling and crunching, and then static.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, Timmy and SpongeBob went to a haunted house, I guess." Jimmy answered unsure.

Then, they hear pounding downstairs.

"What's that?" Danny wondered.

* * *

Downstairs, Dani, who was dressed as a witch, ran to the front door. "I can't wait to go trick or treating."

She opened the door and Timmy and SpongeBob ran inside and fell to the floor breathing heavily.

Dani looks at them oddly. Then, Jimmy and Danny came downstairs.

"Timmy? SpongeBob? What happened to you?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a monster." Danny mentioned.

"We did see a monster!" SpongeBob shouted.

"It's The Doom Tree from the story!" Timmy explained.

"What?" Jimmy asked in disbelief.

"It wants our sugar energy!" SpongeBob also explained.

"Whatever that is." Timmy shrugged.

"And its wolf man is after us!"

Jimmy, Danny, and Danielle looked at them in confusion.

"Guys, I warned you not to eat too much sugar," Jimmy said.

"It's true!" Timmy said as he pointed at SpongeBob. "SpongeBob lit the candle."

"What?" SpongeBob asked, "Tattle Tale!"

"Guys," Danny said calmly. "I think the only thing you saw was just a guy in a costume."

"No, it wasn't!" SpongeBob said.

"It was!" Danny said when the doorbell rings, "I'll prove it to you."

Danny walks in and opens the door showing the wolf man growling at him. Danny doesn't seem frightened and slams the door in front of the wolf man's face. He turns to his friends.

"See," Danny said in a scared tone, "It's just a scary life-like wolf man who's trick or treating."

Then, the door smashes open, throwing Danny on the floor in front of his friends, and the wolf man walks in growling. They all look frightened by him.

From his P.O.V, he looks at the Nicktoons, and sees pink aura coming from Jimmy, Timmy, and Dani.

Timmy points at Jimmy and laughs, "Ha! In your face!"

Jimmy glares at him and sees the wolf coming toward them. He takes his weapon out of his bag and shouts, "Nicktoons... time to unite!"

After his words, Jimmy takes his Tornado Blaster, Timmy gets his wands, SpongeBob has his karate gloves, Dani changes to Dani Phantom, and for Danny, well, he sneezes and accidentally phases into the floor.

The wolf charges toward Timmy as he tries shooting stars at him. But then, SpongeBob launches a big karate punch at him, knocking him away from Timmy.

"Yeah!" SpongeBob cheers.

Danny phases up through the floor as Danny Phantom. "Alright, now that I'm here, it's time for you to..." He sneezes again and crashes backwards into the wall.

"I hate this." Danny muttered annoyed by his ghost cold.

Dani was firing multiple ghost rays at the wolf, but it only did little damage.

"He's a really big bad wolf!" Dani said to Jimmy and Timmy.

Jimmy noticed this also, "I know, he's too powerful."

The wolf man takes the coffee table and throws it toward the kids, and it hits Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob, knocking them into the wall.

"Guys!" Dani cried, until she saw the wolf in back of her.

She screamed as the wolf grabbed her with his mouth and ran off with her at fast speed.

"Danielle!" Jimmy cried.

"No!" Danny cried as he tried to fly, but he sneezed and flew up to the ceiling.

_Uh oh, Dani is in trouble, can the Nicktoons save her. Wait for the next chapter and find out. Review._


	4. Chapter 4: The Evil Spell

Chapter 4: The Evil Spell

"Oh no, the horrible monster ran off with Dani!" SpongeBob panicked.

"I know," Danny said as he got up and changed into Danny Fenton. "What does that hairball want with Dani anyway?"

"Beats me." Timmy replied.

"Hmm..." Jimmy thought. "Didn't you two say that wolf man was with The Doom Tree?" He asked Timmy and SpongeBob.

"Yeah, we did." SpongeBob answered.

"And you said you lit the candle, right?" Jimmy asked them.

"Yes." SpongeBob said admittedly.

"SpongeBob's fault." Timmy pointed out.

"Hey!" SpongeBob shouted.

"Then this is bad." Jimmy said. "VERY bad."

Jimmy ran up to Danny's room and he came back with the book he read earlier.

He opened the book and said, "The demon you just released is known as The Doom Tree that existed many years ago."

"We saw The Doom Tree," Timmy said. "What about the wolf?"

Jimmy explained, "The wolf man is a servant of The Doom Tree, he has the ability to sense sugar energy, and he brings the children who have it to The Doom Tree so he can absorb it for energy."

Danny began to understand, "That explains why he took Danielle. But, what is sugar energy?"

Jimmy began to flip through the pages, until he stopped and read, "It explains, that sugar energy is what gives kids their hyperactive energy."

"Like candy?" SpongeBob said.

"Yep. It also explains that if The Doom Tree gets enough children's sugar energy, it will give him enough power to take over the world."

"Oh, man this is some Halloween." Timmy said with excitement and panic.

"But if that demon is after all the kids around here, then how can we stop it?" Danny asked.

"Relax, Danny, there are millions of kids here and one Doom Tree," Timmy explained. "It'll take a long time before he can have the wolf man capture every kid and suck the sugar energy out of all of them. He'll need something a lot bigger."

* * *

In the forest, the wolf man was standing with The Doom Tree, snarling.

Then, the tree told the wolf man, "Excellent, with the sugar energy from that girl you brought, I have enough power to bring all the children here at once. Be ready for when they come, and stop anyone who stands in the way."

A glow formed around the tree and it let out a high-pitched screech that went out like a sonic wave.

* * *

Danny sneezed and sighed, "Hang on, guys, I'm gonna go get a drink." He told his friends.

He went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. While he was drinking, he heard a screeching sound that caused him to drop his glass and cover his ears.

"What was that?" Danny said, feeling annoyed by the sound.

"Danny!" SpongeBob called as he went into the kitchen.

"SpongeBob, did you hear that weird sound?" Danny asked SpongeBob.

"Yeah," SpongeBob said.

"What do you think that was?"

"I don't know, but Jimmy and Timmy are acting really weird."

"What?"

They look out in the living room to see Jimmy and Timmy no longer there.

"Where did they go?" Danny asked.

Danny and SpongeBob look out the window and see Jimmy and Timmy walking away like they were in a trance.

"Oh, my gosh!" SpongeBob shouted. "Jimmy and Timmy are zombies!"

"So are they." Danny said as he pointed to all the other kids, who were trick or treating and were the same as Jimmy and Timmy.

"But, how?" SpongeBob wondered.

"It must've been that screech," Danny said.

"What do we do?" SpongeBob asked Danny.

"First, we should find out where they're going." Danny said as he turned into Danny Phantom and picked SpongeBob up as they flew away.

* * *

In the air, Danny and SpongeBob follow the group of hypnotized children.

"Wow, they all look like robots walking in their sleep." SpongeBob mentioned.

Danny agreed, "I know, it's pretty creepy."

"But, where are they going?" SpongeBob wondered.

Danny looked at the trail the kids were walking on and pointed, "Look, they're heading into the Amity Park Woods."

SpongeBob gasped, "But that's where The Doom Tree is!"

"Oh no," Danny said worried. "Now, I know what's going on. The Doom Tree must've let out that screech that hypnotized all the kids, and now he's making them come to him so he can steal their sugar energy."

"We have to do something!" SpongeBob said slamming a fist in his hand.

Yeah," Danny agreed. "And I think I have a plan. Come on!" He flew away with SpongeBob.

Danny landed on the street and started picking up some bags of dropped candy off the ground.

"Danny, what's the point of picking up someone else's candy off the ground?" SpongeBob asked confused.

"Because, I know a way we can beat The Doom Tree and save all the kids." Danny answered as he handed a bag of candy to SpongeBob.

Danny continued, "I figured that with THIS much sugar, there's no way he can beat us."

SpongeBob looked a little confused.

"Don't worry; I'll explain everything else later." Danny said.

"Sure thing," SpongeBob said as he reached into the bag and took out a piece of candy. "But, it does sound like a sweet plan."

SpongeBob was about to eat the candy until Danny stopped him. "Don't eat any candy yet, SpongeBob."

"Sorry." SpongeBob apologized as he put the candy back in the bag. "Are you sure it will work?"

Danny picked up SpongeBob and replied, "Just trust me. We better hurry before we're too late."

Danny flew off with SpongeBob and they headed to the Amity Park Woods.

_What could Danny be planning? And will they save Jimmy and Timmy? Everything will be revealed in the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5: Fright Fight

Chapter 5: The Fright Fight

The crowd of hypnotized children continued walking through the woods. Danny and SpongeBob followed them while flying in the air.

"Do you see Jimmy and Timmy anywhere?" Danny asked SpongeBob.

SpongeBob looked around and he spotted them. "There they are!"

They see Timmy and Jimmy, walking with the rest of the crowd.

Danny landed on the ground. "Go get Jimmy while I get Timmy." Danny told SpongeBob.

"Right." SpongeBob said as he ran off.

Danny grabbed onto Timmy, stopping him from walking any further. "Come on, Timmy."

"Let me go." Timmy said in a trance as he tried to get away from Danny.

"I don't have time for this!" Danny said. "We need to get you and Jimmy outta here!"

"Let me go! Let me go!" Timmy said, still not listening to Danny.

"Alright, you force me to do this." Danny said as he put Timmy over his knee and spanked him.

When Danny spanked him the second time, he blinked, snapping awake.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Timmy shouted angrily. "Huh? Where am I?"

Danny put Timmy down. "You mean you don't remember?"

"No. Why are we here?"

"No time to explain; let's just see if SpongeBob managed to wake up Jimmy." Danny said as he dragged Timmy away.

* * *

SpongeBob stood in front of Jimmy, trying to wake him up. "Jimmy, come on. Wakie-wakie." SpongeBob said trying to snap Jimmy out of his trance.

"Stop talking to me." Jimmy said in a trance-like tone. "I have to give my sugar energy to The Doom Tree."

He tried to walk away, but SpongeBob stood in his way again.

"Oh," SpongeBob said in a disappointed tone as he took a book out of his pocket. "You dropped this when you walked out like a zombie. You can use it to…"

It slipped out of his hands and landed on Jimmy's foot, hurting him.

"Ow!" Jimmy cried in pain as he snapped out of his trance, holding his foot. "SpongeBob!"

"Jimmy, you're awake!" SpongeBob cried happily and he hugs Jimmy.

Jimmy looked confused. "What's going on?"

"Wow!" SpongeBob said, "When I hurt you, you went back to normal!"

Danny and Timmy came up to them.

"Jimmy, you're okay." Danny said happily.

"Well, not exactly, but yeah." Jimmy said. "How did we get out here?"

"You got hypnotized by The Doom Tree, and every kid is in a trance and about to give their sugar energy to the tree, and thus..."

"We're DOOMED if we don't stop them!" SpongeBob yelled out, "DOOMED!!! DOOMED!! DO--"

Annoyed by this, Danny grabs a hold of SpongeBob's lips. "Sorry," the sponge spoke.

"Wow, he's right," Timmy said. "Everyone really is doomed."

"Told ya," SpongeBob said as Danny let go of his lips.

"Still, we have to do something!" Danny said, "My step-sister's there!"

"Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing." Jimmy said. "We have to stop The Doom Tree before it's too late. Let's go!"

They were about to walk ahead, until the wolf man came from atop a tree and landed in front of them.

"AAH!!" SpongeBob and Timmy scream as they jump and land in Danny and Jimmy's arms with the two rolling their eyes. The wolf growls at them. Jimmy drops Timmy and takes out his weapon. "Nicktoons...UNITE!!!" Jimmy declared.

They take out their weapons and Danny goes ghost. The wolf charged at them and they all split up, having him missed them.

"Where's Dani?!" Danny shouted.

The wolf just growled.

"All right then," Danny said charging his hands with ghost powers and he shoots a powerful ecto-blast at the wolf.

The wolf howls in pain as Danny charges after him. Then he got up and swiped Danny with his claws, knocking him down, and he went up to Danny about to slice him. Then, SpongeBob Bubble Bowls at the wolf, hitting him away from Danny, and then Timmy starts firing multiple stars at him. Timmy then throws three gold stars at him, but the wolf deflected them away and charged at him.

"Timmy, look o…ah...AH-CHOO!" Danny sneezed and an eyebeam shot out at the wolf, knocking him into a tree.

"Wow, that was close!" said Timmy.

"Yeah, and bless you." SpongeBob said to Danny.

The wolf got up and ran toward Jimmy, when he was about to swipe Jimmy with his claws, Jimmy put the book up defensively and the claws slashed the book in pieces.

"Hey!" Jimmy snapped, "I paid a lot of money for that!"

The wolf just growled angrily at him.

Danny quickly charged up a ghost ray, but he sneezed again and fell to the ground, causing the ecto-ray to shoot crookedly, but it hit the wolf man and knocked him far away into a bush.

Jimmy sighed in relief, "Phew, nice job Danny."

"No prob," Danny said rubbing his nose. "I guess my ghost cold can actually be helpful at times."

Jimmy looked at the scattered pages of the torn book. "There must be someway we can defeat The Doom Tree and the wolf."

Danny and Timmy helped look, until SpongeBob calls them, "Hey guys!"

"Huh?" the boys wondered.

They walked over to him and peeked from behind the tree. They gasped when they saw The Doom Tree and the hypnotized kids walking over to him.

SpongeBob shrieked, "It's The Doom Tree."

"This is bad," Timmy spoke, "What are we gonna do?"

When they were trying to think of something, a root came from below the ground and wrapped itself around SpongeBob's ankle and dragged him away.

"AAH!!!" SpongeBob screams.

"SpongeBob!" Danny cried.

Danny quickly jumps in and grabs the sponge's arms. Then Jimmy and Timmy grab on to Danny's legs. They were all dragged away into the air in front of The Doom Tree.

"So, you four have come to interfere." The Doom Tree said as he let go of SpongeBob, dropping them on the ground.

"Oh, yeah we are!" Jimmy scowled as he got up.

"Why do you want the kids' sugar energy?" Danny asked, "What are you gonna do with it anyway?"

"Yeah and how can you take it away on the day these kids have so anxiously waited for?" SpongeBob asked.

"You want to know why?" The Doom Tree said. "Because sugar energy is the strongest kind of human energy on earth,"

"It is?" Timmy questioned. "Cool!" His friends glare at him. "What?"

"And if I can absorb all the energy from the children of this world, I will have enough power to exist forever and rule this world with darkness."

"There's your answer," Timmy said, "Eternity of darkness, obviously."

"And you're obviously living a life of fantasy, Doom Tree." Jimmy said. "Because you couldn't steal enough sugar energy back then, and you can't steal any now."

As The Doom Tree looks at Jimmy, he starts to recognize him as someone.

"It's you," The Doom Tree realized, "The one who sealed me away for all those years. Johnny Quasar."

"Who?" Jimmy asked in confusion.

"Jimmy's no Johnny Quasar," SpongeBob said. "He's Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. He always has been and always will be."

"No, he IS Johnny." The Doom Tree spoke. "You foiled my plans before, so now I will take your sugar energy first."

"Huh?" the gang wondered.

The tree launched a root at them, and they dodged it and backed away slowly.

Jimmy realizes something. "He must be mistaking me for the person that sealed him up years ago."

"So what do we do?" SpongeBob whispered.

"Maybe we should play along..." Danny suggested.

"How?" Timmy asked.

"Well..." While Danny was speaking a root came from behind them and no on noticed except for Timmy.

"Jimmy, watch out!" Timmy shouted as he pushed Jimmy out of the way and the root grabbed him.

"Timmy!" Jimmy shouted. "Let him go!"

"Never!" The Doom Tree spoke.

A pink glow formed around Timmy and the sugar energy began to flow down the root of The Doom Tree. When it stopped, he threw Timmy back at Jimmy. Danny and SpongeBob came up to them and saw Timmy was unconscious.

"Timmy?" Danny asked. "What happened?"

Timmy started to wake up and he slowly sat up. "Guys? I feel really weird." He said weakly.

"The tree took Timmy's sugar energy." Jimmy realized.

"Correct, Johnny." The Doom Tree spoke. "And you're next."

Jimmy gulps, and then SpongeBob remembers something, "Danny, what about that candy involved plan you said you had before?"

Danny remembered, "That's right, you still have the candy, right SpongeBob?"

"Uh… right." SpongeBob replied nervously.

"Okay, hand it over." Danny said, holding his hand out.

SpongeBob reached behind him and pulled out the two bags of candy. Danny looked inside one bag and saw it was half empty.

"SpongeBob!" he snapped at him.

"Sorry, when we were fighting the wolf man last, I got nervous and ate some of the candy." SpongeBob explained.

Danny slapped his head, irritated.

"Uh, guys?" Jimmy shouted as Danny and SpongeBob turn to see Jimmy trying to dodge The Doom Tree's root trying to grab him, and then the wolf man jumps in back of him.

"Well, time to put this plan in action." Danny said as he shot a ghost ray at the wolf, knocking him back.

Jimmy ran over to Danny and asked, "Danny, do you have a plan?"

"Yep," Danny answered enthusiastically. "We're gonna eat candy!"

"Awesome." Timmy said in a low tone.

"What?" Jimmy asked confused. "How is that supposed to help?"

"You'll see." Danny said.

SpongeBob reached into the bag and happily ate a handful of candy. Then they saw the wolf man coming towards them, they all looked scared, except SpongeBob, who gave a massive karate punch, knocking him away.

"You think you can scare me? Yeah, I think not! Because I think you're just a big dummy-head! That's what I think!" SpongeBob shouted at the wolf man hyperactively as he laughed and ran away.

"See what I mean?" Danny said smiling.

"Yeah, but too much candy always makes SpongeBob a little hyper, how is it supposed to help us beat them." Jimmy asked.

"Don't you see? Candy can actually increase sugar energy." Danny explained. "And with all this candy we'll have enough strength to beat The Doom Tree and the wolf man."

Jimmy began to understand and he and Timmy smirk at each other. They both reached into the bag and each took a handful of candy.

Jimmy ate it and started to feel jumpy. "Ha! Ha! I'd really like to see that old aged tree try and take my sugar energy now! I really would!" He ran off to join SpongeBob in battle while laughing insanely.

"Wow," Danny said, "I don't know whether Jimmy is charged up or nuts...really nuts..."

Timmy then ate his candy and waited for his sugar rush, but nothing happened. "Hey, how come I'm not going crazy like Jimmy and SpongeBob?" He wondered.

"You got your sugar energy taken away, remember?" Danny said.

"Aww man." Timmy groaned.

Danny took some candy out of the bag and looked a bit nervous. "Well, now it's my turn."

He ate some candy and started feeling like Jimmy as he talked fast. "Wow, I haven't felt like this since I was ten! Of course it was Halloween like today, except for the fact that I'm in the woods and we're fighting a wolf and a tree!" Danny chuckled excitedly and he saw Jimmy and SpongeBob fighting the wolf man. "Hang on guys, I'm coming and I'm going to kick butt this time and not let my ghost cold get in the way! YEAH!!!"

Timmy watched as Danny ran off. "They're all nuts."

Danny zooms in and fights the wolf. He shot multiple ghost rays at him. "You like that? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

SpongeBob karate kicked the wolf. "Take that you overgrown puppy!" He started laughing and laughing, until he got punched by the wolf and knocked back.

"SpongeBob, you got hit!" Jimmy shouted until he got hit also. Jimmy got knocked into the back of the tree and he landed on someone.

"Hey, get off." Dani said as she pushed Jimmy off.

"Danielle?" He gets up and sees Dani. Then, he smiles and hugs her. "You're okay! We were really worried about you, especially Danny, but why wouldn't he be, I mean after all he is your step-brother! Then we came after you and now we found you, but actually I did by myself! Now we're fighting the wolf man, and it's totally cool, can you believe that?!" He said very quickly with a big grin on his face.

Dani looked a little confused. "What's up with you?" she asked.

"Sugar energy!" Jimmy smiled with his eye twitchy.

"O...kay, but I feel completely drained." Dani said as she sat down. "I think that tree sucked something out of me."

Jimmy realized what she meant. "That fiend! The Doom Tree sucked away your sugar energy! But, I'm gonna get it back, and he ain't getting mine! I need more sugar!" He ran away laughing.

Danielle stared at him as he ran away. "Wow, he's nuts."

"Tell me about it," Timmy said walking by.

Danny shot a large ghost ray at the wolf man and he flew into a tree and got knocked out. "Perfect, now for The Doom Tree."

The Doom Tree began to speak, "You may have defeated my wolf man, but like you, I can charge myself also." A bunch of roots start coming out of the ground and start grabbing the kids that were there and it starts sucking away their sugar energy.

"That sugar energy he's stealing is making him stronger!" SpongeBob realized. "Stronger! Stronger!" He shouted as he ran around in circles.

"I know, I know, I know!" Danny quickly shouted. "We need more sugar if we want to stand a chance, come on!"

"I'm not even that crazy," Timmy mentions to Danielle as they watch.

While Timmy was eating some candy out of the bag, Jimmy ran up to him and grabbed the bag. "Gimme some more candy!" Jimmy demanded. "I need it! Need it!"

Danny and SpongeBob ran up to them. "No way!" Danny shouted as he grabbed the bag. "I need some more! I do, I do, I DO!"

"I say it's mine! Mine, mine, mine!" SpongeBob shouted as grabbed the bag.

The boys keep fighting over the candy.

"You know, if it weren't for the fact that the world was about to be destroyed and that I don't have any sugar energy. This would be really funny." Timmy told Danielle.

"Yeah, but this has gone on long enough." Dani tried to calm the boys down. "Guys, can you snap out of it?"

SpongeBob just kept eating candy. "I'm normal, don't I look normal? I do, don't I?"

Danny also ate candy. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, there's no way The Doom Tree can hit us."

Then, The Doom Tree smacked the Nicktoons away with his root. "You're shouting and running became irritating." The Doom Tree said. "Now your sugar energy shall be MINE!"

Jimmy slowly got up as he groaned, "Is everybody alright?"

"He's too strong even for my Super SpongeBob Energy!" SpongeBob cried as he got up.

"I know there must be some way we can beat him." Danny wondered.

Jimmy dug into his pocket and took out a piece of paper; he read it and found something. "Hey guys, I found something!"

"What is it?" SpongeBob asked as he and the others came up to him.

"This page from the book shows information about The Doom Tree." Jimmy explained. "It says that if the candle was ever lit, then it would bring The Doom Tree back for one night."

"So..."

"We know that part already," Timmy mentioned. "That's kinda why we're here."

"Don't you get it?" Jimmy said. "When SpongeBob lit the candle, it only brought The Doom Tree back for this ONE night. So, that means unless he can steal enough sugar energy from children, then by the time morning comes, he'll be gone."

"So what...we distract him?" Danny asked.

"Sounds like a plan, we just have to wait for..." Jimmy checked his watch. "Five minutes."

"FIVE MINUTES?!?!" the gang cried.

"We can't wait that long!" Danny said, "The Tree's getting more powerful!"

"And everyone's sugar energy will be gone by then." SpongeBob said.

"Not unless we stall him." said Jimmy.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy thought for a while. "He's after me, so..."

SpongeBob hugged Jimmy. "Don't do it, Jimmy. You can't let The Doom Tree get you!"

"I have to," Jimmy said seriously as he takes SpongeBob's arms off him. He runs out as The Doom Tree spots him. "Come and get me you piece of bark!" Jimmy teased.

The Doom Tree swung his root at Jimmy, who quickly ducked.

"Ha! Missed me!"

The root came back at his feet and tripped him, and he quickly got up and ran away.

"I can't let him do this by himself." Danny said as watched.

"Don't worry, Danny." SpongeBob said. "Jimmy knows what he's doing, he's a genius."

As Jimmy ran, he looked at his watch. "Only two more minutes, I just have to..." He tripped on a rock and fell over.

"Jimmy." Dani cried.

"Oh no!" Danny said.

The Doom Tree's root grabbed Jimmy. "I have you now, Johnny Quasar." The tree said.

"No!!!" Danny and SpongeBob both shouted as they ran over to him, and Danny grabbed onto Jimmy's feet, and SpongeBob held onto Danny's feet.

Danny uses all of his ghost strength to help out "I won't let you take his sugar energy!"

"Very well," The Doom Tree said as he grabbed Danny and SpongeBob with his other root. "Then, I'll just take your sugar energy as well."

They gasp as a pink glow formed around them, and their energy began to flow down the root.

"I'm sorry I lit the candle, guys." SpongeBob apologized as his sugar energy got taken.

"It's...not your fault, SpongeBob." Danny said weakly.

Then, Jimmy slowly opened his eyes and saw a bright light in the distance. "I hope you had a happy Halloween, Doom Tree… because it looks like your time is up." He said with a smile.

"What?!" The Doom Tree shouted.

The Doom Tree looks up and sees the sun rising.

"NO!!!" The Doom Tree shouted as he begun to disappear.

Jimmy, Danny, and SpongeBob dropped on the ground and they watch The Doom Tree disappear along with the wolf man.

A pink glow formed around Timmy. "Hey, I got my sugar energy back!" He shouted excitedly.

"Me too!" Dani shouted.

"That's great!" Danny smiled and sneezes again as he turns intangible. Timmy and Dani quickly grab him before Danny sinks.

"So does every other kid." Jimmy said as he pointed to the other kids, who had their sugar energy back. "Everything's back to normal now."

"Yeah, we even got to eat all our candy when we were fighting," Timmy said as he shook an empty bag. "There's absolutely no downside to all this…."

* * *

The next day, at Fenton Works, Danny, Timmy, Jimmy, and SpongeBob were in the same bed as they groan and their faces are green. They boys ate so much candy that they got a bad case of the stomach ache.

"My ghost cold may be gone, but now I feel worse than before." Danny groaned.

"Ugh..." Timmy groaned as he nearly puked.

Then, Jazz and Dani come in.

"Did you guys really eat two bags of candy to defeat a monster?" Jazz asked them.

"Two and a half bags actually." SpongeBob corrected.

"I ate the other half," Timmy added and burps loudly but still feels bad.

"Well, you guys are still heroes, even if you are sick." Dani said.

"Yeah," Danny smiled, "At least we beat the wolf man and The Doom Tree, saved all the kids, and saved Halloween."

"And I'll be fine as long as I never see another piece of candy that'll make me throw up and go nuts again." Jimmy said.

"Hey guys!" Jack Fenton said coming in, "We still got more of that leftover candy we gave out!" He hands the bowl to the Nicktoons. "Want some?"

Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob saw the candy and cover their mouths, almost throwing up.

**The End**

_Well, it's done, not bad for a Halloween Special, huh? I hope you enj_oyed it. Don't forget to review.


End file.
